


Going Easy

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "Who are you? One of these Super High School Level Despair people running around?"She heard a low laugh."You're right."(Day 13: "Try harder, next time.")





	Going Easy

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in an au. i didn't develop much, but basically ndrv3 is set in the hopes peak arc. their killing game is one of the results of the tragedy (similar to the student council killing game in dr0 + dr3 & sort of similar to the killer killer scene where mukuro kills hijirihara's class) so the "it's all fiction" twist doesn't exist & instead tsumugi is a member of shsl despair. the ndrv3 cast aren't from hope's peak, and their talents aren't shsls (basically they're just normal talents)
> 
> sorry for rambling too much!! i hope it's good (even though it's a mess)

The world ended.

Or, it's only for now.

But it's over.

People are dying.

Sometimes they beg, but Harukawa isn't used to it.

She's not designed to spare people.

An assassin cannot do anything but kill.

So she'd walk away.

"Hey, Harukawa-san—"

She turned around.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we help that person?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"But—"

"Everyone's fighting for survival, so stay close if you don't want to die."

Well… most of them are dead.

A killing game, or something like that.

First Amami, then Akamatsu, then Hoshi, then Toujou, then Yonaga, then Chabashira, then Shinguuji, then Iruma, then Gokuhara, then Ouma, then Momota, then Kiibo and Shirogane.

The only ones left are her, Saihara, and Yumeno.

And they're just surviving, alone.

It's not the first killing game, they know.

There were tons of them.

Ever since it happened, there were lots of them.

And most people tried to stage them.

The mastermind always claimed to be a member of Super High School Level Despair.

Their leader was Enoshima Junko.

Of course, they knew that.

After all, Shirogane herself told them.

She told them how much she adored that Enoshima Junko, how much she meant to her.

It was a shock, to know that Shirogane was Super High School Level Despair too.

It felt like betrayal.

And the fact that Akamatsu herself was executed unjustly.

It wasn't fair, but Harukawa understood that life wasn't fair.

It had never been fair from the start.

"But—"

"You want to live don't you, Saihara?"

It wasn't a question.

After all, they all decided to live.

It wasn't that you'd want to die after going through something like that.

It all started with Hope's Peak, or so they heard.

Some of the members of Super High School Level Despair are still roaming the place.

So they had to be careful.

Helping just about everyone might be a good thing, but everyone would stab each other in the back to survive.

If either of Saihara or Yumeno went against her, Harukawa wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

But after all that, Harukawa isn't sure at the moment.

Maybe she grew fond of them…

"Isn't that…"

It was Yumeno who spoke.

"A shelter?"

"Wait… we have to make sure it's safe—"

"It's fine… I think we'll be alright."

Harukawa was unsure, but it turned out to be safe.

Well… it didn't stop her from being nervous.

Late at night, she couldn't sleep.

So she turned around, and left the room.

Was it a good choice?

She still wasn't sure.

She saw a figure running towards her.

One taller than her.

Only slightly.

She took out the knife she hid away.

"Stop."

The figure didn't stop.

And it ended with that, a knife to the throat of that person.

Or Harukawa could now say for sure, the girl.

"Who are you? One of these Super High School Level Despair people running around?"

She heard a low laugh.

"You're right."

The opponent herself had a knife in her hands too, which Harukawa just noticed.

She put a distance between them.

"Who are you?"

"Ikusaba Mukuro."

The name was familiar.

Harukawa doesn't remember hearing it, but rather reading it.

"I'd prefer if you don't make it difficult. I might be the Super High School Level Despair, but I'm the Super High School Level Soldier. Killing you is my mission, and I wouldn't want to fail, for Junko-chan's sake."

Junko-chan as in, Enoshima Junko, was it?

But Harukawa didn't say it.

Because she knew.

"So you're only one of Enoshima's followers?"

"Not 'only one', but 'the most faithful one'. She's my sister, and it's only natural."

"Even though you don't share the same name?"

"Well… Junko-chan never wanted us to share our last name."

Ikusaba threw her knife towards Harukawa, who only caught it with her hand.

"Try harder, next time. That throw wasn't fit for your talent."

"Well… I'm just going easy. If you're going to be stubborn, I'll have to go harder."

Harukawa doesn't think anyone should be more easy on others in this situation.

She pinned Ikusaba to the ground.

"Well… it's too late for that."

The soldier clicked her tongue in displeasure.

"You… you're not a normal student, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a normal high school student, wouldn't be able to do that."

"I'm a normal high school student, but you see, I'm an assassin. It's not a Super High School Level talent, or whatever Hope's Peak Academy is calling it. It's just something I'm skilled at."

In the first place, it's Hope's Peak mistake. That's where it all started.

It's only natural, that a school like that would be affected first.

She stabbed Ikusaba in the arm.

It wasn't fatal enough to kill her, but enough to stop her from fighting.

"I'd recommend that you never come back again. If you do, I'm definitely not going easy."

Ikusaba bit her lips, clutching her wound, and leaving to the door.

Harukawa stood still for a moment, until she heard the sound of the door closing.

"Ha—Harukawa-san…"

The figure of Saihara came from the other room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just hearing too much noise, and I got worried—"

"It's nothing."

"Aren't you tired after all that? Maybe you should get some rest?"

"Are you an idiot? What if someone attacks us?"

"Yes… sorry…"

She's sure she could survive alone, but even though that, she wouldn't want to throw away her classmates.

Maybe she really grew fond of them.

"Is Yumeno still asleep?"

"You know how Yumeno-san is…"

"I think after I sleep for some time, we should get moving. It's not safe to stay in the same place."

"Yes… I'll keep that in mind. Do you have an idea on where to go?"

She really didn't.

Harukawa knew, that it's all the same.

All the world is the same.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere? Nowhere specific?"

"No."

"I see…"

In the end, does it matter?

They're not staying in one place for too long.


End file.
